Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interchangeable upholstered furniture cover and method to interchange upholstered furniture covers on frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Velcro(trademark) in the field of furniture upholstery is known. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,690 and 5,878,470 show structures wherein the upholstery is secured to the furniture by Velcro means. In these patents the furniture cover attachment system adds only new fabric, while in the present invention the complete cover including the upholstered filler can be changed. This system provides a means to have a variety of upholstered looks, but with the reduced cost of only purchasing a frame and a few associated upholstered covers of various colors or shapes.
This invention provides a method to manufacture a seat member made of a frame and reversibly attachable cover. This method involves the steps of: constructing a frame made of: a base frame member, two arm frame members, a back frame member and a seat decking member. The base frame portion and the seat portion having means to reversibly attach the cover and the frame having upholstery padding attached to at least one of the members. The next step of this invention involves constructing a cover. The cover containing upholstery filler to form the shape of a seat member and having means to reversibly attach the frame.
This invention also provides a means of changing the look of a seat member by the steps of: constructing a frame. The frame having: a base frame member, two arm frame members, a back frame member and a seat-decking member. The base frame portion and the seat portion having means to reversibly attach the cover and having upholstery padding attached to at least one of the members. The next step involves constructing a first cover. The cover containing upholstery filler to form the shape of a seat member and having means to reversibly attach said frame. The nest step involves constructing a second cover. The second cover containing upholstery filler to form the shape of a seat member and having means to reversibly attach said frame. The next step involves attaching the first cover to the frame; detaching the first cover to said frame; and attaching the second cover to the frame. In this way a plain upholstered fabric can be changed to a patterned upholstered fabric without the need for reupholstery.
This invention also provides a seat member made of a frame and interchangeable cover. The frame is made of a base frame member, two arm frame members, a back frame member and a seat-decking member. The base frame portion and the seat portion have means to reversibly attach the cover. The frame having upholstery padding attached to at least one of the members. The seat member also includes a reversibly attachable cover. The cover being made of an inner and outer surface. The inner surface has a first area shaped substantially like a seat and a second area with flaps projecting downwardly from the seat area. The inner surface has an attachment means on the seat area and on the flaps. The outer surface forms the shape of a seat member. This seat member may be a sofa, love seat or chair. The outer surface has a plurality of attachment means located at the bottom inside edge of the cover and inner surface of the cover has a plurality of flaps with attachment means in reciprocal relationship with attachment means on the bottom surface of the frame. The inner surface of the cover further having an attachment means located in reciprocal relationship with the attachment means on the seat of the frame and the outer surface of the cover has a plurality of attachment means located on the bottom of the cover in a reciprocal relationship with attachment means on the bottom of the frame.